


Cosmically Gay

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Billy and Teddy discuss how their powers and their sexuality interact. While they're naked in bed.





	Cosmically Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вселенский гей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807573) by [fandom_All_Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers), [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



"Okay, your turn."  
Teddy paused. "Truth."  
"Have you ever morphed into a girl?"  
"You just had that ready to go, didn't you?" Teddy smiled. "Yes, I turned into a girl once."  
"Why?" Billy asked.  
"Why do we anything? I was chasing dick. I wanted to sleep with a guy, he was only into girls-"  
"Was it Greg?"  
Teddy blushed and didn't speak for several seconds.   
"Sorry," Billy said.  
"It's okay. But, yeah, I wanted to sleep with this straight dude, so I changed into a girl."  
"What was it like?"  
"It didn't feel right. I think I have a more fluid approach to my identity than most but, no, I didn't like it. I changed back immediately and never got to sleep with the guy." Teddy nodded, sadly. "Probably my biggest regret." He smiled at Billy, "Your turn."  
"Truth."  
Teddy glanced up at the ceiling as he thought. "What's the stupidest thing you ever used your powers for?"  
"I tried to turn myself straight."  
"What?"  
"It was stupid."  
"I agree." Teddy gestured at his naked body. "You nearly missed out on all of this."  
"Well, I hadn't met you yet. I wasn't in a good place. I was being bullied every day. I just wanted to be like everyone else. And when I realised the kind of power I had, I cast a spell on myself to become heterosexual."  
"How'd it go?"  
Billy put his hand on Teddy's penis and stroked it a little. "How do you think? I guess my powers can't change my body."   
"I have an alternate theory."  
"Oh?"   
"You didn't really want it." Teddy turned on his side so that Billy could see every inch of his toned flesh. "You didn't want to be straight. You still craved that dick, the way we all do."  
Billy smiled, "Maybe, yeah."  
"Or," here Teddy moved so that he was right up against Billy, the heat from his body pressed up against Billy's side, Billy felt his cock twitch at the closeness, Teddy smiled and cupped Billy's penis with his hand, "You're just that gay."  
"What?"  
"So gay, not even chaos magic could change that. Powerfully gay." He ran his hand along Billy's shaft. "Infinitely gay." He moved his hand faster. Billy was now fully erect. "Cosmically gay." He kissed Billy on the lips, and Billy shuddered with pleasure.   
"I think you're right."


End file.
